A Lonely September
by beautifulbutterfly
Summary: Trory. She was the conquest, he was just a crush. [quote] I didn’t mean to go this far…I didn’t mean to fall in love with you and you didn’t mean to love me back, but I know you did [quote]


**An:** Yes I am back and this time not just with a lonesome one shot, but this is the start of a story, believe it or not my friends, I plan on having chapters :P had to repost it, sorry new chapt coming soon

So please read on and review and tell me your thoughts, I'm taking a leaf out of 'muffins' book and offering who ever writes the longest reviews gets a lollypop:)

So read on and review :)

Luv Hayls

**Kylie1403:** You are my fanfiction angel honey, thanks for all your support. Hugz.

**A Lonely September**

**Summary:** She was the conquest, he was just a crush. quote I didn't mean to go this far…I didn't mean to fall in love with you and you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did quote

_Italics: Rory_

**Bold**: Tristan

Period 2: English

_He is staring at me I know, I can feel his eyes on the back of my neck as I furiously try to ignore him and the feelings he arouses in me._

_Mr Medina, my English lit teacher and my mothers boyfriend is preaching about the works of Shakespeare, which usually I would be interested in but today my mind is elsewhere, In places I thought it would never be. For night after night he haunts my dreams. I can't explain it, I can't stop it and part of me doesn't want to._

_And as in a blur the lesson passes by and knowingly I sit here and let it. Knowing all the while he's watching me. His constant imagery of me making my palms sweaty and unconsciously I keep adjusting my appearance. I don't want to like him, but I can't help it._

**Period 2: English**

**James and Shaun are whispering to each other behind me. Mr Medina is teaching the class, his voice filling the classroom yet I can hardly hear any of this.**

**I can't pull my eyes away from the girl two rows down on the left. The girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes. My focus is making her uncomfortable, her shifting and occasional adjusting of her clothes making this apparent. I can't help but stare. This feeling new to me, 'The king of Chilton' never afraid of any girl, never doubting he could win a girl over with his fake charm and even more fake smile. Never really wanting any of those girls, just wanting their bodies and the temporary high I get from being with them, if only for a night.**

**But this girl seems different, and my teenage boy mind is not totally absorbed in the shallow façade of her, an attractive female. Hell there was at least 6 other girls in the room who would fit that description. But this girl draws me in, and I don't even think she realises she does. I want to and I do, stare at her all lesson and not just because she's hot, but because unlike every other girl in school she doesn't seem to think or join with the other girls in the school on the opinion that I am hot and have major resemblances to Brad Pitt.**

**She doesn't go to the parties, she doesn't roll up her skirt, her eyes don't scan the corridors for boys instead scan the pages of her latest novel.**

**It would be easier not to like her and instead seduce one of the other attractive females in the room to occupy me for 5 seconds, but I cant help it, she's got me.**

Xoxo

"Miss Gilmore" Rory's head shot up focusing on Mr Medina who was staring down at her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Rory? You okay?" he asked concerned. For the first time Rory realised they were the only ones in the classroom

"Ah...i need…to get to my next class" she stammered hastily collecting her books.

"Rory" concern evident in his face and tone.

"I'm fine, I promise" her books now in her arms, eyes cast down.

Mr Medina studied her for a few seconds before seeming to decide against inquiring further, maybe his line between teacher and possible step dad blurring so much as to confuse him.

"Alright then" he replied. Yet Rory already knew her lack of attention in class would get back to her mum.

She turned to leave, clenching her eyes closed momentarily as she turned away from him, headed towards the door.

"Rory"

She turned back around to face Max.

"Headmaster Charleston wants to see you in his office now"

"It isn't because I wasn't paying attention because I was really I just…" she stammered out quickly, scared of her good girl record being tarnished and not just for the college application but because that's who she was, a good girl.

"No no, it's not because of that." She relaxed, his face too genuine to doubt.

Xoxo

**Outside Headmaster Charleston's office:**

**Now paying for skipping last class on Friday for my short lived 'high' with Courtney, I am sitting in front of the headmaster office waiting for my verdict.**

**The secretary, annoyingly clicking away at her computer. 'click, click, click'**

**The clock on the wall 'tick, tock, tick, tock' as the time passed by.**

**These sounds amplified in the confined office, leaving me to my thoughts which instantly drifted back to my unobtainable girl. Mary. And the best ways to get her to me mine.**

'**tick, tock, tick, tock'**

**Maybe I should start going to the library more, or maybe going to the library at all would be a good start.**

'**click, click, click, click'**

**Does she even live in Hartford. I mean I know her Grandparents do.**

'**tick, tock, tick, tock'**

**She's got to have an amazing body under all that plaid**

'**click, click, click, click'**

**Poetry, she'd probably like poetry I mean she's a nice and she reads.**

'**tick, tock, tick, tock'**

**Would make a great movie, innocent girl studying after school alone when the guy 'me' shows up, she could have the whole sexy librarian look going on, does she wear glasses? And we could move behind the bookcase and…**

The door banged shut and jolted Tristan out his thoughts and not a minute too soon as the object of his affection and the lead roll in his soon to be release movie entered the Headmasters office.

Xoxo

_Angry with myself for letting my thoughts of him over take me. A new affirmation now formed in my brain 'its just a crush, it doesn't mean anything' on repeat as I made my way to the headmasters office. _

'_Its just a crush, it doesn't mean anything' I reached the door_

'_Its just a crush, it doesn't mean anything' turned the door handle_

'_Its just a crush, it doesn't mean anything' opened the door._

''Its just a crush, it doesn't mean anything' There he was sitting the chairs in the far side of the room. 'Oh boy'

'Just keep walking Rory,' she walked forward her eyes focused on her shoes that suddenly were very interesting.

"I'm here to see Headmaster Charleston. I'm Rory Gilmore," she said to secretary whose continuously clicks on the keyboard did not stop. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Take a seat" the lady snapped between clicks.

Rory swallowed the lump that had rose in her throat and slowly made her way towards the chairs where he was seated. Either way she was going to have to sit next to him, and he was sitting on the middle chair of the 3 chairs. Taking her pick she sat down on the chair to his left.

Xoxo

**She was nervous; nervous the girl he'd thought had no interest in him, yet she was trying with all her mite to be strong. These thoughts threatening to make her unattractive to him, make her like his other conquest.**

"**Do you know why were here?" she asked turned to face him, her blue eyes confused.**

**Taking a back by her forwardness and how intense her eyes were in such close capacity, He dug his hands further down in his pant pockets.**

"**I skipped class, what did you do?"**

**She averted her gaze.**

Xoxo

'_I was thinking about you' was not really an appropriate answer to that question, but in actually fact she had no idea why she was there, so she chose that answer._

"_I don't know" letting her eyes meet his again._

_He nodded._

Xoxo

He smirked as she sat nervously next to him, enjoying the power he seemed to have over her and her emotions. Yet increasingly in her capacity he was starting to loose some of his confidence. Not his cocky façade, no he didn't loose that. But in the depth of him, this girl unsettled him unlike any one had before.

Xoxo

He looked like he always did, content and smiling that smirk that seemed to suggest that he knew something you didn't. She wanted to know his secret. Increasingly she seemed to think that the smirk and the cocky attitude were not the real him. Every now and then she would see glimpses of another guy behind his barrier, one who had insecurities and who had real feelings. But whenever she thought she saw this side of him, he was quick to cover it up.

xoxo

'Slam'

Rory and Tristan were pulled out of their respective thoughts as Paris Gellar stormed in the Headmasters office.

"I'm Paris Ge…'

"Take a seat," the secretary snapped, still not looking up from her typing.

"Rory, Tristan' Paris acknowledged the pair as she walked passed and took her place at the only empty seat, next to Tristan.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly feeling stiff and bringing both Tristan and Rory back out of their thoughts

The three were not left alone long before the door to Headmaster Charleston's office creaked open and their heads turned.

"Miss Gilmore, Miss Gellar. Come in please"

xoxo

"Every year Chilton sends two of its best students to represent the school at the White House's annual young peoples debate. Where students from all over the country debate the issues facing our country"

Rory and Paris sat listening as the Headmaster continued.

" and this year the schools board and myself have chosen you two young ladies to represent Chilton. Now I know this is very short notice but it is this coming weekend."

"I would love to Headmaster Charleston" Paris shot up at once. Rory stayed rooted to her spot. A whole weekend with Paris, debating!

Headmaster Charleston seemed to notice her hesitation.

"Miss Gilmore, I know this is very short notice" he raised his eyebrows slightly and I think he understood Rory's hesitation to accept a weekend with Paris, I don't think even he would be that brave.

"But it's a great opportunity and it will of corse go you school transcript."

Xoxo

I know what he was doing, appealing to my desperate goal to get into Harvard. He knew he was doing it, I knew he was doing it, hell even Paris knew he was doing it. So I gritted my teeth and accepted, only on the grounds that I would be one more thing to set me apart from the other 4.0 grade average students in the country.

Xoxo

**As fast as she had come, she'd gone and now again I was left to await my verdict with only my thoughts and 'click, tick, tock' to keep me occupied. My thoughts drifted back to her. I loved that I could make her nervous and not in the way I can make any other girl nervous. I loved it because I could see the struggle in her eyes. Her struggle between loving me and hating me…a struggle I face everyday with myself.**

**She unlike all the other girls seems to hate that despite it all she is attracted to me.**

Xoxo

Ten minutes later I walked out of the Headmasters office. My arms laden down with various permission forms and information booklet, Paris gushing excitedly beside me.

_The Headmaster accompanied us out of to the waiting room, the room looking just as we had left it._

"_Mr Dugrey" Tristan raised his head at the sound of his name and stood up, his trademark smirk on his face. Beyond all my rational thought I could not tear my eyes away from him._

"_Paris" he nodded in acknowledgement as he passed her._

"_Mary" he whispered into my ear as he passed, the sensation of his breath against my skin, in no way helping to subside my hormones raging on inside at the thought of him_

xoxo

**An: **Sorry if there are any mistakes my beta seems to have gone MIA, and I'm impatient. Please review :) don't forget the Lollipop the person with the longest review gets :P


End file.
